


Honest Changbin (seungbin)

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drunk changbin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Minsung only mentioned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first I love you's, seungmin loves eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: changbin gets drunk and says stuff//complete and total fluff
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 174
Collections: I Love You's





	Honest Changbin (seungbin)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey welcome to my new collection! This is my first of many stories in it, enjoy

“Jesus babe, you’re so heavy.” Seungmin complained as he kicked open his apartment door harshly, kicking it shut right behind them.

“sorry Minnie...” Changbin slurred, from where he was clinging onto Seungmin’s back. “it’s not fatness, its muscly, I’m a muscly man!”

“yes, my muscly man.” The younger rolled his eyes as he dropped Changbin on the couch. “I’ll tell you what you are, lucky as hell I’m your boyfriend, from the glare Minho was giving Jisung, I can bet he’s on the couch tonight.”

Changbin simply chuckled in response to that, and Seungmin sighed to himself.

This wasn’t a common occurrence, 3RACHA going out and getting so drunk that their boyfriends had to come and pick them up from the bar, Seungmin really couldn’t be mad at Changbin though. After all, the three had gotten another record deal, so what if they were excited? Changbin was lucky Seungmin was patient.

“C’mon, let’s get you out of your shirt.” The dandy boy sighed, reaching for the tight black shirt his boyfriend was dressed in. “you reek like beer and… Seo Changbin, is that cigarette smoke?”

“it wasn’t me!” Changbin immediately denied, raising his arms like a child for Seungmin to peel his sweaty shirt off his body. “Chan brought them! Jisung brought weed! I didn’t even smoke any of it!”

Seungmin exhaled deeply once again, trying to stop himself from staring at his boyfriend’s naked half as he did. He knew it wasn’t that big of a deal, at their age everyone smoked sometimes, it was legal and he knew the boys only did it every now and then, Changbin rarely participating, though Minho hated Jisung doing it.

“Minho is gonna kill him.” 

“or wreck his ass.” Seungmin choked at his boyfriend’s crude words, slapping his arm sternly. “what? You know its true babe, Jisung’s not gonna be able to walk.”

“you’re ridiculous.” Seungmin responded, a fond smile gracing his features as he adjusted his specs on his face, he glanced at the clock on the wall, it read just past midnight. 

“baby, I think it’s time I got you to sleep.”

When Changbin didn’t respond, the younger turned back to him, and couldn’t help the snort that escaped him when he saw he elder sleeping.

“Baby Changbin.” He chuckled softly, once again, with a lot of struggle as he didn’t work out as much as his boyfriend, Seungmin lifted Changbin up and brought him into the bedroom, which he usually inhabited anyways, lying him on the bed.

He groaned as he unbuckled Changbin’s ridiculously tight pants, how in gods name was he supposed to take them off?

With a hell of a lot of effort, it turned out, as ten minutes later, the boy finally got the fabric down his boyfriend’s legs and off his feet.

Then Changbin coughed, promptly blowing his own cover.

“seriously?!” Seungmin exclaimed, obviously ticked off. “you couldn’t like, help if you weren’t asleep?”

“there was a hot guy taking my pants off.” Changbin supplied as an excuse, shrugging slightly and making grabby hands, to which Seungmin sighed and crawled into, already in his pajamas from before he had to pick Changbin up.

“I missed you yesterday when we were working.” Changbin whispered softly. “even crispy was all like ‘you better stop sulking binnie or Jisung and I gonna whoop your ass” and I was all like ‘but Jisung’s too much of a bottom to do that’ and Jisung hit me.”

“I can see why.” The younger chuckled, realising that he was facing one of the five states of drunk Changbin, honest Changbin, and deciding he would use the opportunity. “hey baby... do you know what happened to my eggs I boiled especially for my lunch this afternoon?”

“ate ‘em.” 

“I’m sleeping on the fucking couch you traitor.”

Seungmin promptly peeled himself off his clingy boyfriend, a glare painted across his face, he could deal with drunk, honest Changbin, heck, he could deal with his least favourite Changbin, horny Changbin (he was lying to himself when he named him least favourite) but egg stealing Changbin? Seungmin had standards.

Grasping his blanket and pillow in his hands, Seungmin ignored the whining of his boyfriend from the bed.

When he got to the door, he turned around. “goodnight Changbinnie.” He couldn’t help but say, he said it every night, he couldn’t not no matter how pissed off he was about his precious eggs.

“night Minnie.” Changbin called back, and just as Seungmin was about to leave. “I love youuuuu.”

The younger smirked.

Changbin said ‘I love you’ first.

Drunk.

Oh, he was going to have fun with this.

_____

Changbin groaned as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes, even the light from the window hurting his head. 

He looked around, he was laying in his bed, the blankets dishevelled, but as he leaned sideways to see out the door, he could see that there was blanket and pillow on the couch.

He had no recollection of the night before, but he must’ve done something bad to deserve sleeping without his usual cuddle buddy.

“ah, you’re awake.” Seungmin’s melodic voice broke Changbin out of his trace, and his boyfriend walked into the room holding a bottle of Advil and a glass of water, a fond smile on his face, dressed in his café uniform and a signature red beret. “how you feeling?”

“like shit.” Changbin grumbled, taking two pills and some water as they were handed to him “how come you slept on the couch?”

“let’s just say you owe me some eggs.” Seungmin shot him a pointed look, and Changbin gulped, he had obviously run his mouth a bit much the night before, he planned on blaming that on Hyunjin, one of their usual guests,

“did I say anything else weird last night?” Changbin asked, wary of the fact that he could’ve literally spilt anything. “please tell me I didn’t embarrass myself.”

“nope.” Seungmin giggled, and despite it being cute, Changbin knew it meant something. “I have to go to work now, sorry baby, I’ll be home in a few hours and you can take me on a date to repay me for taking care of you.”

“sounds perfect.” Changbin hummed when Seungmin pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “have fun.”

“I will.” The younger responded, walking to the doorway, before turning around. “bye, love you.”

“love you too.” Changbin replied as Seungmin exited, beginning to lay back down for some well needed rest before-

Wait a second.

“KIM SEUNGMIN GET OUR CUTE ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!”


End file.
